


La Survivante

by Likia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Female Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: On laissa Harriet Lily Potter sur le pas de la porte du 4 Privet Drive. Ils lui dirent qu’elle était laide et lui donnèrent les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Ils diraient aux gens qu’ils l’avaient envoyée dans un pensionnat pour jeunes femmes à problèmes. Dudley lui offrit quand même de lui mettre la tête dans les toilettes, et elle apprit quand même à rétorquer : « Vraiment, Duds ? Ces pauvres toilettes n’ont jamais vu quelque chose d’aussi atroce que ta tête, ça les rendrait malades », et à s’enfuir en courant.Harry était le genre de fille qui rentrait chez elle avec les genoux écorchés, qui chapardait les ciseaux de cuisine au beau milieu de la nuit pour raccourcir sa tignasse de cheveux noirs.Elle se demandait, alors qu’elle se pelotonnait dans son placard, si Vernon et Pétunia aurait aimé une nièce qui était jolie plutôt que bagarreuse, qui avait les mains douces et qui ne brûlait jamais le bacon du petit-déjeuner.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	La Survivante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the girl who lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809337) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Une traduction de [the girl who lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247412/chapters/7809337), par dirgewithoutmusic.  
> 

Ils racontèrent une histoire différente. En ce jour d’Halloween quand ils parlèrent de la Survivante en chuchotant d’une voix étouffée et en poussant des cris d’exultation, ils ne se demandèrent pas comment elle avait survécu. Ils ne demandèrent pas quelles forces prophétiques pouvaient bien se cacher en elle. Ils parlèrent d'innocence. De pureté. De bénédictions.

On laissa Harriet Lily Potter sur le pas de la porte du 4 Privet Drive. Ils lui dirent qu’elle était laide et lui donnèrent les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Ils diraient aux gens qu’ils l’avaient envoyée dans un pensionnat pour jeunes femmes à problèmes. Dudley lui offrit quand même de lui mettre la tête dans les toilettes, et elle apprit quand même à rétorquer : « Vraiment, Duds ? Ces pauvres toilettes n’ont jamais vu quelque chose d’aussi atroce que ta tête, ça les rendrait malades », et à s’enfuir en courant.

Harry était le genre de fille qui rentrait chez elle avec les genoux écorchés, qui chapardait les ciseaux de cuisine au beau milieu de la nuit pour raccourcir sa tignasse de cheveux noirs. Elle se demandait, alors qu’elle se pelotonnait dans son placard, si Vernon et Pétunia aurait aimé une nièce qui était jolie plutôt que bagarreuse, qui avait les mains douces et qui ne brûlait jamais le bacon du petit-déjeuner.

L’histoire ne fut pas très différente.

Quand un géant enfonça la porte de la petite cabane sur la petite île dans l’océan, Harry ne se laissa pas démonter. Quand Hagrid lui offrit un joyeux anniversaire, un gâteau, de la gentillesse, une main, une nouvelle vie, elle accepta.

Quand Harry entra chez Madame Guipure, Malfoy l’ignora, le regard vide. Hagrid lui acheta un hibou, onze anniversaires emballés dans un seul cadeau.

Quand Harry demanda s’il restait de la place pour elle dans le compartiment de Ron dans le Poudlard Express, Ron dit oui. Elle partagea ses bonbons. Elle lui dit qu’il avait une saleté sur le nez.

Quand les premières années s’alignèrent sur les marches, en attendant qu’on les laisse entrer dans la Salle, en attendant la Répartition, Ron blêmit tellement que ses taches de rousseur ressortirent. Harry se balança d’une jambe à l’autre à côté de lui, et puis une fille avec un nez aplati, un menton arrondi, et un rictus assuré aux lèvres fit un pas devant elle et présenta une main aux ongles mâchouillés. « Parkinson, dit-elle. Pansy Parkinson. Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques à parler à ce détritus de Weasley, Potter ? Je peux te présenter une bien meilleure sorte de sorcier. »

Harry referma doucement les mains sur sa robe, qui lui donnait encore l’impression de porter un peignoir plutôt que de vrais vêtements. « Je pense que je peux me débrouiller toute seule, merci. »

L’histoire ne fut pas très différente. Quand le Choixpeau appela « POTTER, HARRIET », la salle se tut, puis s’emplit de murmures. Il lui offrit Serpentard, mais elle pensa au rictus de Parkinson, au nez sale de Ron dans le train, à Molly qui l’avait aidée à traverser la plateforme, et elle lui dit non.

« Alors il vaut mieux t’envoyer à GRYFFONDOR », dit-il, et la table rouge et or lui fit une ovation.

Il y avait cinq lits dans le dortoir des filles de première année dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, toutes deux originaires d’une bonne famille de sorciers, devinrent amies immédiatement grâce au vernis à ongles violet pailleté de Lavande.

Les cheveux de Hermione était aussi broussailleux que ceux de Harry était en bataille. « On pourrait élever des oiseaux là-dedans », dit Parvati à Lavande en gloussant.

Nevy Londubat était petite et joufflue, avec des épaules arrondies et des cheveux bruns unis. Sa grand-mère attendait d’elle qu’elle soit gentille, mais pas courageuse. Une fois le Choixpeau tombé devant les yeux de la jeune Miss Londubat, il resta encore plus longtemps sur sa tête, en argumentant silencieusement avec ses petits poings serrés. « Un chapeauflou », dit Ron avec sagesse à Harry, au moment même où le Choixpeau cria GRYFFONDOR.

« Est-ce que ton nom est un diminutif ? », demanda Hermione quand elle se présenta, pendant que tous les premières années suivaient Percy Weasley jusqu’à la Tour, les filles regroupées à l’arrière. « On dirait un diminutif. »

Nevy rougit en prenant un air légèrement pitoyable. « Non », dit-elle. Quand ils atteignirent le dortoir proprement dit, la première chose que Nevy fit fut de ranger sous son lit la boite à chaussure de Trevor le crapaud pour le garder en sécurité.

Quand Drago Malfoy vola le Rapeltout de Nevy, Harry sauta sur un balai. Quand McGonagall la vit attraper la petite balle brillante dans les airs, elle la traina non pas en retenue mais vers Dubois et une nouvelle ère pour l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Fred et George lui tombèrent dessus pour lui donner leurs félicitations et une paire de sourires jumelés, mais pendant le diner les poursuiveuses descendirent en piqué sur la nouvelle membre de l’équipe : Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, et Alicia Spinnet. « Oh mon Dieu, tu es adorable, dit Alicia. Je veux ébouriffer tes cheveux, je peux ébouriffer tes cheveux ?

— Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose de toute façon », dit Harry.

Quand Drago défia Ron en duel, Harry prit le rôle de second dès que quelqu’un lui expliqua le concept. Pansy, qui grimaçait encore, qui grimaçait toujours, son visage allait rester coincé comme ça, accula Drago et le força à virer Crabbe pour la prendre comme second à sa place. C’était un piège, de toute façon, et Harry et co. finirent juste par tomber nez à nez avec chien à trois têtes alors qu’ils fuyaient Rusard, mais pour Pansy les détails comptaient.

Quand un troll entra dans les donjons, Harry entendit Parvati et Lavande parler de Hermione qui pleurait dans les toilettes. Elle s’éclipsa de l’arrière du groupe pour la trouver, avec sur ses talons un Ron ronchonnant et loyal.

L’histoire ne fut pas très différente, sauf que lorsqu’un dragon vit le jour dans la cheminée de Hagrid, c’était Pansy qui regardait par la fenêtre, et Pansy qui décrocha une retenue en les attrapant des heures plus tard sans la cape d’invisibilité de Harry.

L’histoire ne fut pas très différente, sauf que… Hermione veillait tard pour étudier, lisait sous ses couvertures à la lumière d’un Lumos, mâchonnait le bout des stylos qui venaient de chez elle et qu’elle ne sortait que derrière les portes closes de leur dortoir. Lavande se pelotonnait sur le lit de Parvati et elles se peignaient les ongles de pieds. Il apparut que Nevy pouvait réaliser ces magnifiques petites fleurs avec du vernis à ongle, donc elles l’invitèrent sur le lit aussi.

Quand le Bal de Noël arriva, trois ans après ces premières semaines compliquées, Nevy ne s’entrainerait pas à danser avec un partenaire invisible. Hermione enchanterait de la musique qui jouerait toute seule et lirait ses livres pendant que Lavande ferait tournoyer Nevy dans leur dortoir encombré, en sautant par-dessus des chaudrons mal rangés et des piles d’écharpes.

Quand ils comprirent le secret derrière la Pierre Philosophale, ils se trompèrent à propos de Rogue, ils se trompèrent à propos de Quirrell. Lavande et Parvati continuèrent de dormir pendant que Hermione et Harry se disputaient à voix basse avec Nevy, et pendant le Petrificus Totalus qui la laissa rigide dans son lit. Ils rejoignirent Ron dans la Salle Commune et se dirigèrent vers le couloir interdit du troisième étage, trois enfants de onze ans en route pour sauver leur petit morceau de monde.

Touffu était déjà charmé. Ron hurla : « Tu es une sorcière ou quoi ? » et Hermione mit le feu au monde. Harry vola. Ron gagna contre le jeu d’échec, Hermione résolut l’énigme, et Harry traversa des flammes froides. Quand elle regarda dans le Miroir du Riséd, elle se vit glissant la Pierre dans sa poche car la seule chose qu’elle voulait était de la trouver.

L’histoire ne fut pas très différente. Harry avait les cheveux de son père, les yeux de sa mère, et tout leur amour. Quand Quirrell tendit la main pour la toucher, il se brûla. Elle se réveilla dans une infirmerie silencieuse, devant le vieux visage souriant d’Albus Dumbledore, et une table où s’empilaient les bonbons (et un siège de toilette, merci les Weasley).

L’histoire ne fut pas très différente, sauf que l’été suivant quand Ron, ses frères, et la voiture volante de leur père libérèrent Harry d’une chambre verrouillée et avec des barreaux à la fenêtre, Mrs. Weasley la serra dans ses bras (pas de différence ici), fit un bruit de désapprobation devant ses cheveux courts peu féminins, et la fit dormir par terre dans la chambre de Ginny plutôt que celle de Ron.

« Euh », dit Harry sous sa couette par terre, quand les bruits étouffés de panique et d’excitation ne se dissipèrent pas, alors que Molly avait éteint la lumière il y a vingt bonnes minutes. « Est-ce que ça va ?

— Tu es Harriet Potter, chuchota Ginny. Tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui.

— Euh, dit Harry. J’étais un bébé. Je ne pense pas avoir fait grand-chose. »

Ginny faisait encore un peu d’hyperventilation donc Harry dit lentement : « Bon, et ces Canons de Chudley ?

— Les Harpies », répondit immédiatement Ginny, encore un peu essoufflée, la voix aiguë et incertaine. « Ron est le seul assez bête pour supporter les _Canons_. »

Harry resserra ses couvertures autour d’elle. « Donc tu aimes bien le Quidditch, alors ?

— Je vais rejoindre l’équipe de ma Maison, dit Ginny, dont les mots se bousculaient encore pour sortir de sa bouche.

— Tu joues ? Ron n’en a pas parlé. »

Il y eut un long silence. « Ben, dit doucement Ginny. Tu gardes ça pour toi, okay ? Les garçons ne veulent pas tellement me laisser jouer avec eux, donc parfois je file en douce la nuit, pour aller à la cabane à balais, et j’emprunte leurs balais.

— Emprunte, dit Harry.

— Ben, dit Ginny. Je les remets à leur place, après. » Il y eut un autre silence, puis elle dit : « Je suis bonne, en plus. Et je vais m’améliorer. »

Harry sourit au plafond obscur. « J’espère que tu ne veux pas être attrapeuse, alors, dit-elle. Je n’aimerais pas avoir de compétition.

— Non, j’aime jouer poursuiveuse, dit-elle. On est toujours tout seul quand on est attrapeur, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Tiens, dit Harry. Je n’y avais jamais pensé.

— Et puis, dit Ginny, qui commençait à somnoler dans la petite pièce sombre. Et si je n’allais pas chez Gryffondor ? »

Ginny alla chez Gryffondor. Tout un groupe de Weasley aux cheveux roux, ainsi que Harry et Hermione, se levèrent pour applaudir.

Ils appelèrent Harry l’Héritière de Serpentard et Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Pendant le club de duel, Harry empêcha un serpent d’attaquer Ernie et les chuchotements s’amplifièrent. Elle avait douze ans. Les gens lui avaient lancé des moqueries toute sa vie, des choses plus cruelles que ça, et sans chuchoter, et à la maison.

Harry eut ses premières règles un mercredi comme les autres pendant l’automne de cette deuxième année et elle ne savait pas pourquoi il y avait du sang sur ses draps. Elle se lava, mit ses draps en boule au pied du matelas, en respirant difficilement, en pensant à la mort, en pensant aux hémorragies, en pensant qu’elle avait ruiné les draps pour toujours et comment allaient-ils la punir ? Puis Hermione se réveilla, comprit la situation, et fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour trouver des serviettes pendant qu’elle expliquait que personne n’allait mourir. « Ta tante et ton oncle ne t’ont jamais donné de livres à ce sujet ? »

L’histoire ne fut pas très différente, sauf que quand Ginny commença à s’estomper, Harry le remarqua.

Quand Ginny essaya de parler et que Percy, terrifié car il pensait que c’était ses secrets embarrassants que Ginny avait sur la langue, la fit taire, Harry la suivit jusqu’au dortoir des filles de première année. Ginny la regarda, toute petite et pâle et sans voix, donc Harry dit : « Tu veux voler ? Madame Bibine a des balais de rechange. »

Les mains de Ginny avaient autant de taches de rousseur que le reste de son corps, et elles faisaient trembler ses plumes depuis des semaines, en déformant son écriture. Ses cheveux, qui étaient normalement un peu décoiffés, étaient parfaitement brossés car Ginny se réveillait toujours trop tôt le matin et n’avait rien d’autre à faire.

Ils trouvèrent Miss Teigne paralysée, attachée par la queue. Ils trouvèrent Ernie Macmillian et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Ils trouvèrent Colin Crivey figé derrière sa caméra.

Il fallut trois pas hésitants sur le terrain de Quidditch vide avant que Ginny, allongée sur le dos sur l’herbe à côté de Harry, ne dise d’une voix chancelante : « J’ai ce livre. Un journal. »

L’histoire ne fut pas très différente. Harry alla trouver un professeur et Ginny alla trouver le journal de Tom Jedusor : mais la force de celui-ci mijotait déjà dans Ginny, dans son sang, les fibres de ses muscles, ses os. Ce fragment de Tom Jedusor avait encore plus d’un tour dans son sac, et il était tellement déterminé à ne pas mourir une nouvelle fois. C’est ce qu’ils trouvèrent écrit à la peinture rouge sur le sol du dortoir des filles de première année de Gryffondor : _son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre_.

Harry rapporta ce qu’il se passait à McGonagall, tout ce qu’elle savait. Ils décidèrent encore une fois de fermer l’école. Ils ne savaient toujours pas où était la Chambre. Ils traversaient encore les couloirs en groupes, effrayés. Le visage de Ron devint encore pâle comme neige, en faisant ressortir ses taches de rousseur. McGonagall rédigea des brouillons de lettre d’excuses dans sa tête, pour essayer de trouver comment annoncer à Molly et Arthur ce qui était arrivé à leur petite dernière.

L’histoire ne fut pas si différente : Hermione, qui n’avait pas été paralysée, devina que l’entrée était dans les toilettes et que le monstre était un basilique. Ron, Harry et elle descendirent, en trainant un Lockhart réticent derrière eux. Lockhart les trahit en utilisant la baguette cassée de Ron. Les murs de l’entrée du tunnel, vieux et instables, s'effondrèrent, et Harry continua seule, en agrippant sa baguette, en repoussant sa frange hors de ses yeux.

Rien ne changea : une silhouette vêtue d’une robe noire et aux cheveux d’un rouge flamboyant, allongée sur le sol de la Chambre, mais qui respirait encore. Un serpent, un oiseau. Un crochet enfoncé dans des pages blanches, de l’encre coulant comme d’une blessure. L’oiseau pleura, et ramena Harry chez elle.

Quelque chose fut différent. Quand Ginny se réveilla dans des draps doux et chauds dans l’infirmerie, elle savait que quelqu’un l’avait crue. Quelqu’un était venu pour elle. Quelqu’un avait écouté.

L’été suivant fut le même, sauf que quand Fudge trouva Harry dans le Chemin de Traverse, il lui reprocha aussi d’être « une fille toute seule dehors ».

Quand Lupin se réveilla dans le Poudlard Express, pendant une terrible fraction de seconde il vit quand même James, les cheveux ébouriffés, treize ans, en vie. Mais Lupin dit quand même : « Harry », et ne dit rien à propos des yeux de sa mère ou de l’amitié de son père, il lui offrit juste un peu de chocolat.

Les Détraqueurs encerclèrent Poudlard et ils envoyèrent toujours le même frisson invalidant dans la poitrine de Harry. Ils vinrent au match de Quidditch et envoyèrent Harry s’écraser sur le terrain dur, et elle ne survécut que grâce aux sorts de certains spectateurs. Elle alla trouver Lupin dans son bureau pour qu’il apprenne comment lancer le Patronus, car elle pouvait supporter que son monde ne soit plus que ténèbres, que ses oreilles n’entendent plus que les dernières paroles de ses parents, mais ils ne pourraient pas l’empêcher de jouer au Quidditch. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Harry avait les yeux de sa mère. Dans tous les mondes, Harry avait les yeux de sa mère. Lupin ne lui en parla pas, mais il s’assit dans son bureau et se souvint à combien avait refusé d’avoir peur. Il se souvint combien James avait adoré voler. Mais James avait aimé que les gens le regardent, et Lupin ne pensait pas que c’était le cas de cette jeune femme.

« Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère », disaient les gens à Harry : des étrangers lui avaient dit, et des professeurs, et des parents, et des gens qu’elle aurait peut-être connus si elle avait pu grandir en appelant Godric Hollow sa maison. « Tu ressembles à ta mère, disaient-ils. Sauf pour les cheveux, bien sûr. »

Harry avait l’impression que les gens analysaient son corps, le découpaient en morceaux et les exposaient. Ici, les yeux qui appartenaient à sa mère et pas à elle. Ici, les cheveux qui étaient en bataille comme ceux de son père. Ici, la cicatrice que leur meurtrier avait laissée sur son visage.

Harry alla au cours de Divination à reculons. Lavande et Parvati accrochèrent des cartes du ciel sur tous les murs du dortoir et lurent dans les feuilles de thé de l’autre le matin, pendant que Hermione bouillonnait et sortait de ses gongs.

Ils dirent à Harry qu’elle ne pouvait pas aller à Pré-au-lard. Ils ne donnèrent pas d’explication. Elle avait déjà vécu avec des barreaux à sa fenêtre, jusqu’à ce que Ron et les jumeaux et la voiture de leur père les arrachent et emmène Harry avec eux. Ils la sauvèrent à nouveau, avec la Carte cette fois, mais avant ça elle descendit dans la salle Commune de Gryffondor. Les deuxièmes années non plus n’étaient pas autorisés à aller à Pré-au-lard.

« Allez, dit-elle à Ginny. Allons voler. Je vais péter un câble si je ne prends pas l’air. »

Croûtard disparut, en laissant seulement derrière lui quelques poils roux et des gouttes de sang sur les draps de Ron. Hermione et lui ne s’adressèrent pas la parole pendant des semaines, jusqu’à ce que Hermione trouve Croûtard dans un pot au lait chez Hagrid et qu’un gros chien noir traine Ron par la jambe quand il refusa de lâcher le rat.

Harry et Hermione les suivirent. Le chien devint Sirius, le meurtrier de masse qui s’était échappé. Remus arriva. Il y eut des réunions, des confusions. Tout se calma, juste un peu, et puis Rogue enfonça la porte.

Parfois, quand Rogue regardait Harry, il voyait les yeux de Lily. D’autres fois, c’était juste les cheveux ébouriffés de James, son assurance et son dédain. Parfois il regardait et la seule chose qu’il pouvait voir, c’était cette nuit-là : le bébé qui hurlait, sans qu’on l’entende ; une tignasse de cheveux roux éparpillés sur le tapis de la nurserie.

Mais en compagnie de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin, dans la Cabane Hurlante, débitant des mensonges ? Severus vit le fantôme maigrichon et arrogant de James. Pendant les années de la guerre avant la mort de James, ils avaient appartenu à des camps différents. Severus appartenait à Dumbledore, qui l’avait acheté et payé ; appartenait à Lily, qu’elle ait voulu de lui ou non ; mais ici dans cette cabane délabrée il était un gamin ivre de pouvoir car il pouvait enfin donner justice à ceux qui l’avaient harcelé.

Mais Harriet Potter avait treize ans et elle n’était pas son père, pas sa mère, le fantôme de personne. Elle n’était pas là pour l’histoire de Lupin, de Sirius, de Rogue. Elle était là car son présage avait entrainé Ron dans une maison cauchemardesque et elle avait l’intention de le ramener.

Rogue tomba sous leurs Expelliarmus collectifs, puis Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Sirius et Remus. Ils arrachèrent des histoires à ces hommes… des hommes encore jeunes. À treize ans, les enfants n’auraient pas dit qu’ils étaient jeunes, mais ils l’étaient. Le visage de Sirius était émacié, lugubre, masqué. Celui de Remus avaient des rides et des cicatrices de blessures et de peines. Ils ne faisaient pas leur âge, mais Harry non plus, quand elle s’interposa, inébranlable, entre leur rage et la vie de Peter, en demandant leur pitié.

Elle ne savait pas comment son père aurait réagi, ici. Elle ne savait pas quelles malédictions sa mère aurait craché. Mais elle leur dit : « Mon père n’aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueurs, pas pour lui. »

Ron s’assit sur le bord du lit, blanc de douleur. Hermione resta à ses côtés, sa baguette prête, la sorcière la plus intelligente pour son âge. Harry pouvait les imaginer avec les joues creuses, le visage émacié, balafré. Elle pouvait les imaginer pleins de cette rage légitime, levant leurs baguettes avec colère. Elle pouvait les imaginer le faire en son nom à elle, et elle n’en voulait pas.

Harry avait les cheveux ébouriffés de son père, les yeux de sa mère, et les derniers Maraudeurs écoutèrent.

L’histoire ne fut pas très différente : la lune se leva, comme les lunes ont l’habitude de le faire. Remus se transforma, Peter se changea et s’enfuit. Les détraqueurs arrivèrent. Harry crut voir son père sur la rive au loin, une forme blanche et brillante qui courait vers elle tandis que tout devenait ténèbres.

L’histoire ne fut pas très différente : c’était rarement le cas, avec les voyages dans le temps. Hermione fit tourner le Retourneur de Temps trois fois. Ils rendirent la liberté à deux vies innocentes. Harry se tint debout sur la rive du lac, en enterrant silencieusement ses parents dans son cœur encore une fois, et appela son Patronus corporel : un cerf avec des bois argentés, embrasés. Cornedrue. Le fantôme de James Potter, le protecteur de sa fille.

Hermione lui prit la main pendant que les détraqueurs disparaissaient, s’enfuyaient. Puis ils retournèrent à l’infirmerie pour s’assoir avec un Ron endormi et manger du chocolat jusqu’à ce que Madame Pomfresh leur demande d’aller dormir elles aussi.

Sirius envoya à Harry une lettre dans le train qui les ramenait chez eux, porté par un minuscule hibou, en disant à Harry de le donner à Ron, vu qu’il l’avait privé de son rat de compagnie. Ils laissèrent Ginny nommer la créature, et elle choisit Coquecigrue.

Quand la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch arriva l’été avant leur quatrième année, les Weasley prirent des billets en plus pour Hermione et Harry. Les filles dormirent sur la moquette de la chambre de Ginny… enfin, finirent par s’endormir, après que Hermione les menaça de lancer un Silencio interdit si Harry et Ginny ne la fermaient pas à propos des poursuiveurs de l’équipe irlandaise à trois heures du matin.

Quand Cedric Diggory et ses larges épaules sortirent du Portoloin le lendemain matin, Hermione et Ginny rougirent très légèrement. Harry courut sur la colline derrière le tourbillon de cheveux roux de Ginny, en bavardant à propos des aptitudes des balais de chaque équipe.

Quand les Mangemorts arrivèrent à la Coupe du Monde, Arthur leur dit de s’enfuir et ils obéirent.

Quand un quatrième champion sortit de la Coupe de Feu, Dumbledore ne lui demanda pas si elle avait mis son nom dedans.

Face aux dragons, Harry invoqua un balai et s’envola. Le bois ensorcelé sous ses mains lui donnait l’impression de tricher, de l’avoir volé, mais la foule hurlait. Hermione avait le souffle coupé, Ron l’acclamait, Ginny bondit sur ses pieds pour crier.

Confronté à l’eau, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, jusqu’à ce que Nevy passe timidement la tête entre les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et lui parle de la branchiflore.

Quand Harry vit Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur, qui flottait dans le lac, pâle et les vêtements gorgés d’eau, elle la libéra. Une fois revenues à terre, Fleur enveloppa sa sœur dans ses bras et dans des serviettes sèches. Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et lui offrit de lui montrer comment faire quelque chose de « bien » avec ses cheveux.

Les couloirs de l’école commencèrent à vrombir à cause du Bal de Noël, donc Harry commença à observer. Elle regarda la mâchoire de Dean. Elle jeta un œil aux avant-bras de Seamus. Elle dévisagea les joues pleines de taches de rousseur de Ron, par curiosité, et rien ne se passa.

Mais Cho Chang avait un petit gloussement discret qu’elle cachait dans ses mains. Cho portait ses livres sur son bras gauche afin d’utiliser le droit pour écarter de son visage ses cheveux noirs et raides. Elle avait un papillon griffonné sur son livre de Charmes.

Quand Harry affronta à nouveau Serdaigle, elle regarda l’autre attrapeuse, et Cho avait l’air si sérieuse que Harry réussit tout juste à reconnaitre la fille qui souriait doucement dans la Grande Salle. Cette patience aux yeux acérées ne la rendait pas moins jolie, et Harry s’enflamma. Elle réussit quand même à attraper le Vif d’or, mais après une bataille durement gagnée contre la distraction, en particulier quand Cho la dépassa et éclata de rire dans le vent.

« Je pense », chuchota Harry à Hermione cette nuit-là, toutes deux emmitouflées derrière les rideaux qui insonorisaient son lit à baldaquin, « je pense que je suis peut-être gay. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Hermione rouvrit les rideaux du lit. « Attrape ta Cape d’invisibilité », dit-elle en regardant rapidement autour d’elle pour vérifier que les autres filles dormaient ou bien étaient occupées. Parvati leva les yeux de _Quidditch À Travers Les Âges_ , puis les baissa à nouveau. « On doit aller à la bibliothèque.

— Quoi ? dit Harry en attrapant sa Cape roulée en boule et en suivant Hermione pour descendre les escaliers sinueux de la Tour de Gryffondor. Pourquoi ?

— Je n’y connais rien du tout ! dit Hermione d’une voix perçante. Comment est-ce que je suis censée être une bonne amie ? Comment est-ce que… qu’est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Dire ? Je ne veux pas faire d’erreurs, Harry. »

Harry attrapa sa manche et tira dessus pour arrêter Hermione, à mi-chemin dans les escaliers qui descendaient jusqu’à la salle commune. « Hermione. Tu ne vas pas faire d’erreurs. »

Hermione prit une inspiration tremblotante. « C’est important, Harry, dit-elle. _Tu_ es importante.

— Tu vois, tu te débrouilles bien. » Harry souriait un peu maintenant, et les lèvres de Hermione tremblèrent. Harry descendit une marche et serra les mains de Hermione. « Donc, Herm, je pense que je suis gay. »

Hermione serra les mains de Harry en retour. « Okay, dit-elle. C’est, euh, chouette. Tu veux en parler ?

— Pas vraiment, dit Harry. J’avais juste envie de le dire. »

Les manigances du Bal de Noël continuèrent, et Ron laissa tristement tomber son menton dans ses mains à la table du petit-déjeuner. « Elles se déplacent en troupeaux.

— Sérieusement », dit Harry. Elle laissa tomber son menton dans ses mains, elle aussi, et ajouta tristement : « Cho y va avec Cedric, je l’ai entendu pendant le petit-déjeuner. » (Elle avait parlé à Ron de ses sentiments pour elle et Ron avait dit : « Cool. Hé, tu veux jouer aux échecs ? J’ai une rédaction de quinze centimètres à faire pour Rogue sur les différentes façons de récolter les cheveux de licorne, mais je n’ai pas envie. ») Harry continua : « Et même si ce n’était pas le cas…

— Je t’aurais proposé d’y aller avec moi, pour faire passer le message, dit brusquement Hermione avant de s’interrompre en rougissant. Mais quelqu’un m’a déjà demandé.

— _Quelqu’un_ , vraiment ? dit Harry qui se redressa en lui souriant. Qui ça ?

— Qui ça ? dit Ron.

— Je, dit Hermione en rougissant.

— Allez, dit Harry. Tant que ce n’est pas Malfoy, on ne se moquera pas. »

Ron tritura ses œufs dans son assiette. Hermione ne répondit pas, même quand Harry la harcela en montant les escaliers des filles de Gryffondor cette nuit-là. « C’est Pansy ? Dis-moi que ce n’est pas Pansy. Non, c’est Crabbe, pas vrai, admets-le. »

Nevy s’entraina à danser avec Lavande et Parvati, toutes trois virevoltant dans le dortoir et en prenant le rôle des garçons à tour de rôle. Harry essaya de se préparer pour la Tâche suivante, ou bien Hermione essaya de la forcer à se préparer pour la Tâche suivante, mais Lavande les hissa sur leurs pieds et les fit tournoyer dans la pièce encombrée. Harry ne fit que trébucher jusqu’à ce que Parvati commence à expliquer les notions avec des métaphores sur le Quidditch.

Rita Skeeter écrivit des histoires sur Harry : ses yeux brillants pleins de larmes, ses romances torrides avec les autres champions. Skeeter écrivit des articles sur Ron où visiblement elle réfléchissait longuement à la question de si oui ou non « croqueuse de diamants » pouvait s’utiliser au masculin. Ron reçut des Beuglantes de sa mère, et Harry reçut un colis de Pâques dix fois plus petit que celui de Hermione. (Hermione partagea.) (Ginny, qui avait également reçu un colis de taille normal, fit un grand sourire à Harry et ne partagea pas. « Le prix de la célébrité », dit-elle, la bouche pleine de Chocogrenouille.)

Ginny était trop jeune pour aller au Bal, donc elle força la main à Seamus Finnigan pour qu’il l'y emmène. On informa Harry qu’en tant que championne elle n’était pas autorisée à y aller seule, donc elle grimaça et grimaça et invita Ron.

« Entre potes », dit-elle à Ron, qui acquiesça solennellement.

Le dortoir des filles se prépara ensemble, Parvati en tressant les cheveux de Lavande et Lavande en aidant tout le monde à se maquiller. Ginny rentra en douce aussi, les mains crispées sur la jupe de sa robe de bal d’occasion. Elle s’assit en tailleur sur le lit de Harry, et se brossa les cheveux par de longs mouvements réguliers tout en riant de Harry qui était incapable de rester immobile pendant que Lavande s’occupait d’elle.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire de tes cheveux », dit Parvati pour s’excuser, mais Harry lui dit que Fleur lui avait déjà offert son aide.

Ron et Harry ouvrirent le bal, et Ron leva les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que les yeux de Harry dérivaient vers les pas gracieux de Cho, vers la main de Cedric posée sur le bas de son dos. « C’est pitoyable », lui dit Ron, et Harry jeta un regard entendu vers la main de Krum sur taille de Hermione.

« La ferme, dit Ron.

— Je n’ai rien dit, dit Harry.

— Elle pactise avec l’ennemi », dit Ron, tandis que les autres couples entraient sur la piste de danse : Harry vit Nevy, profondément concentrée, danser avec Dean ; Lavande avec Anthony Goldstein ; Seamus avec Ginny, ses longs cheveux brillants tourbillonnant autour d’elle.

Ron alla chercher du punch et Harry accepta de danser avec Dean, puis avec Ernie Macmillian, qui n’avait toujours pas fini de s’excuser maladroitement d’avoir pensé qu’elle était maléfique pendant leur deuxième année, puis avec un garçon de Durmstrang dont Harry n’avait jamais appris le nom. « Tu étais très courageuse, avec les dragons », lui dit-il, sa main chaude et moite dans la sienne. « Tu voles bien. »

Ginny et Harry finirent par parler Quidditch dans un coin avec Parvati, qui fut sollicitée par plusieurs garçons de Durmstrang à courts intervalles, mais qui revenait à chaque fois dans ce coin où des chaises branlantes avaient été placées. Finalement, quand Parvati fut emmenée par un n-ième garçon charmant et sa robe de fourrure, Ginny attrapa la main de Harry et dit : « Allons nous promener. Je veux finir de parler des tactiques des Feintes de Wronski avant qu’un autre magnifique exemplaire de l’espèce masculine ne vienne nous distraire.

— Sauf si c’est Krum, dit Harry. Je parie qu’il parlerait des Feintes de Wronski avec nous.

— Krum, dit Ginny, est occupé. » Hermione se trémoussait sur la piste de danse. Ron faisait la tête, assis près du punch. Ginny alla leur chercher deux verres avant leur promenade, dit quelque chose à Ron pour le taquiner, mais ne l’invita pas à les suivre.

Hermione avait le visage rouge et rieur quand elles rentrèrent au dortoir cette nuit-là. Harry avait encore en tête la quiétude et l’obscurité des jardins, la manière dont les mains de Ginny avaient bougé dans l’air froid pendant qu’elle parlait. Nevy chantonnait la musique pendant qu’elle retirait maladroitement le maquillage de son visage souriant. Harry alla se coucher au son des chuchotements et des gloussements de Lavande et de Parvati qui se remémoraient la soirée, et se réveilla avec la troisième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui se profilait encore à l’horizon.

Devant le labyrinthe, Harry avait trois ans d’expérience passées à survivre à la magie et à des périls auxquels un enfant n’aurait jamais dû être confronté. Elle avait aussi trois ans de leçons, d’entrainements avec Hermione et Ron dans des classes vides ; mais ce fut ce qui la sauva. Elle avait déjà regardé la mort dans les yeux et avait survécu. Cette histoire était à propos d’elle. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

Cedric n’eut jamais la possibilité de la regarder dans les yeux.

Queudver la regarda et vit Lily, mais il aida quand même à l’attacher à la pierre tombale. Il enjamba le corps de Cedric. Peter fit une longue entaille le long de l’avant-bras de Harry et il ramena Voldemort à la vie, une vie entière mais pervertie.

Peter Pettigrow n’avait pas vu James et Lily mourir, mais il l’avait imaginé durant la quinzaine d’années depuis leur mort. Il se dit que c’est à ça que leur mort avait ressemblé : des corps jeunes, meurtris, étendus par terre, ces cheveux noirs en bataille, ces yeux verts qui étincelaient la peur et la colère.

Peter ne les avait pas trouvés jeunes, à l’époque. Il se trouvait vieux, désormais.

Mais il avait tranché sa main pour Tom Jedusor, par peur, pour sa vie. Il pourrait aussi s’arracher le cœur.

Harry s’échappa avec l’aide de ses fantômes. Elle avait leurs cheveux, leurs yeux, leur amour. Elle avait le corps de Cedric et elle le ramena avec elle parce que c’était ce qu’il lui avait demandé. Elle se laissa tomber sur terrain de Quidditch envahi de plantes, sur des genoux qui n’avaient pas été égratignés depuis des années, « Il est de retour », dit-elle. Elle le répéta encore et encore et personne ne la crut.

Quand les détraqueurs arrivèrent à Little Whinging l’été suivant, elle invoqua un Patronus : parce qu’elle avait peur, parce que Dudley était sur le point de perdre son âme et même lui ne méritait pas ça, parce que Harry avait vécu assez de choses pour savoir que la survie passait avant l’obéissance, toujours.

Quand elle passa en jugement devant le Magenmagot, elle eut le sentiment que ses cheveux qu’elle coupait elle-même et que sa mine renfrognée n’aidaient pas sa cause. Pendant des années ils avaient raconté des histoires sur la Survivante, l'innocence qui avait réduit en poussière et en souvenir la malveillance de Voldemort, mais devant eux elle avait les épaules voutées, n’avait ni beauté ni gentillesse. Elle ne ressemblait pas assez à l’histoire qu’ils voulaient entendre. Mais Dumbledore sortit de nulle part, repartit aussi vite qu’il était venu, la remit en liberté et ne regarda pas une fois vers elle.

On aurait dit que tout le monde à part lui la regardait, ces temps-ci : la folle, toujours à la recherche d’attention, la menteuse compulsive. Elle enfonça ses poings dans sa robe et essaya de garder les yeux sur le dos de la robe de Ron, sur la pile de livres de Hermione, d’écouter Nevy s’épancher sur la végétation et de ne pas écouter la foule qui murmurait autour d’eux.

Quand Zacharias Smith s'esclaffa, dans La Tête de Sanglier, à l’idée de Harry enseignant la défense contre les forces du Mal, il lui jeta un regard : les cheveux noirs et courts qui ne restaient pas en place, les traces de doigts sur ses lunettes. « Cette fille ? dit-il.

— Pardon ? dit Lavande. Tu savais que Harry attrape toutes les araignées de notre dortoir pour les faire sortir ? Hé, Zachar _iah_ , tu sais en quoi s’est changé ton épouvantard pendant la classe de Lupin ? Parce que moi, oui.

— Ben, marmonna Ron. C’est juste parce que ces fichues araignées sont terrifiantes, c’est tout.

— Harry les enlève aussi du dortoir des garçons, quand Ron est tout seul », ajouta Parvati avec enthousiasme.

Quand Harry passa les retenues d’Ombrage à écrire _Je ne dois pas mentir_ sur le dos de sa main, Ombrage caressa sa frange et exprima sa désapprobation : quel dommage, ses cheveux auraient été si jolis s’ils étaient plus longs. « Un peu exotique, avec ces yeux », dit Ombrage, et Harry gratta le parchemin avec la pointe acérée de la plume.

McGonagall admonesta Ombrage pendant l’entretien d’orientation de Harry : « Elle a obtenu des notes élevées aux examens de défense contre les forces du Mal chaque fois qu’elle a eu affaire à un professeur compétent. »

Quand Harry, Fred et George furent renvoyés de l’équipe de Quidditch, Ginny prit sa place en tant qu’attrapeuse.

« Je pensais que tu trouvais qu’on était trop seul quand on est attrapeur, dit Harry.

— Au moins je fais partie de l’équipe, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et je ne suis pas obligée d’être toute seule. Viens t’entrainer avec moi.

— Ombrage a confisqué mon balai, dit Harry.

— Tu penses que la cabane à balais de mes frères est le seul endroit d’où je peux voler des choses ? dit-elle. Allez viens, Harry. »

Elles voltigèrent entre les branches basses de la lisière clairsemée de la Forêt Interdite, hors de vue du château. Harry passa à toute allure devant de vieux chênes, des feuilles pointues s’accrochèrent à ses robes, et elle se rappela Pansy qui courait dans le noir, effrayée, durant leur première année, se rappela une forme sombre penchée au-dessus d’une licorne à terre. Puis elle aperçut l’éclat des cheveux roux de Ginny à travers l’obscurité et la prit en chasse.

Nevy travailla plus dur que tous les autres enfants de l’A.D., comme lorsqu'elle avait appris à danser. Comme lorsqu’elle avait appris à danser, Lavande et Parvati sortirent leurs baguettes et mirent de la musique et travaillèrent avec elle dans leur dortoir. Elles perdirent pas mal de figurines de licornes en s’entrainant à lancer le Reducto.

Nuit après nuit, Harry rêva d’un éclair de lumière verte. Elle rêva de vieux moldus qui écoutaient aux portes et qui mourraient. Harry rêva qu’elle était un serpent géant et qu’elle tuait Arthur Weasley, qui lui avait un jour passionnément posé des questions sur les ascenseurs. Quand elle émergea de ce rêve en tremblant, elle le dit à Hermione, qui le dit d’abord à McGonagall, puis à Ron, puis à Ginny. Ils allèrent à Ste Mangouste, où Arthur fut déclaré stable, mais Harry ne pouvait pas enlever le goût du sang dans sa bouche, pas même avec le meilleur chocolat chaud de Molly.

Ce premier rêve était devenu réalité, donc quand elle rêva de Sirius, elle y crut. Ils en parlèrent à qui voulait bien l’entendre, mais personne n’avait jamais écouté, pas depuis que Harry avait atterri sur le terrain de Quidditch envahi de plantes avec un cadavre dans les bras, pas depuis la première fois qu’elle avait essayé d’expliquer à un adulte qu’elle vivait dans un placard sous des escaliers.

Ils allèrent au Département des Mystères : Harry et Ron et Hermione, Parvati et Lavande, qui les avaient surpris en train de se disputer dans le dortoir, et Nevy et Ginny et Luna, l’amie bizarre de Ginny. Ils volèrent à dos de sombrals, que Parvati pouvait voir (son grand-père) et que Lavande ne pouvait pas voir. « Ton lapin ne compte pas », dit Hermione et Parvati lui donna un regard noir quand la lèvre inférieure de Lavande frémit.

Ce ne fut pas très différent : c’était un piège. Les Mangemorts attendaient. L’Ordre arriva, pas tout à fait en retard.

Quand Sirius mourut, les derniers morts qu’il dit à sa filleule ne furent pas « Bien visé, James ! ». Il l’appela Lily. Bellatrix le frappa d’un avada kedavra arraché joyeusement à sa gorge. Harry regarda Sirius tomber en arrière dans le Voile sans ressortir de l’autre côté.

Tout au long de l’été suivant, Harry lut les journaux sorciers chaque fois qu’elle en avait l’occasion. Elle ignora les Dursley sauf quand elle n’avait pas le choix. Quand l’été arriva à sa fin, Dumbledore la traina devant Slughorn, qui la regarda et vit Lily, qui la regarda et vit des promesses.

Dumbledore la traina avec lui dans beaucoup d’endroits cette année-là ; l’année précédente elle avait à peine réussi à attirer son attention.

Mais Dumbledore attira Harry dans son bureau et lui parla de choses cruelles, de fragments d’âmes, de pouvoir qui corrompt. Harry l’écouta parler d’Horcruxes, de Reliques, d’années et de vies perdues. L’ombre de la guerre s’entendit à ses pieds, s’étalait, annonçait des ennuis.

La romance tomba sur les sixièmes années de Poudlard comme la peste. Ce ne fut pas très différent, sauf que quand Ron devint le « Won-Won » de Lavande, Harry dut endurer l’ambiance glaciale du dortoir des filles. Hermione essaya d’être en colère contre Ron, et pas tant contre Lavande, mais c’était difficile de ne pas être malheureuse.

Harry essaya de l’emmener voler pour lui remonter le moral. « Essaye plutôt la bibliothèque ? suggéra Ginny. Achète-lui des livres. Donne un coup de poing à Ron. Je ne pense pas que les balais soient un refuge pour Hermione comme ça l’est pour toi et moi.

— _Toi_ tu peux donner un coup de poing à Ron, dit Harry. J’aime bien Ron, _moi_.

— Peut-être que je le ferai, qui sait », dit Ginny.

Parce qu’il évitait la colère de Hermione, l’inconfort de Harry, et l’affection de Lavande, ce fut Ron qui remarqua à quel point Drago agissait bizarrement cette année-là. « Il fait juste les cent pas », rapporta-t-il avec agacement à Harry pendant le petit-déjeuner (Hermione avait les déjeuners et les soirées avec Harry ; Ron avait les petits-déjeuners et les diners ; Ginny pensait que le tout était parfaitement stupide, et elle le disait régulièrement à Harry.) « Il va dans la Salle sur Demande pour, je ne sais pas, faire la sieste, peut-être. Mais Malfoy prépare quelque chose, c’est juste que je ne sais pas encore quoi. »

Dans son vieux bureau encombré, Harry écouta Dumbledore parler de Grindelward. Elle écouta le regret dans sa voix, et elle se demanda. Ginny et elle continuaient de faire la course entre les arbres avec des balais volés/empruntés. C’était une habitude difficile à perdre.

Harry suivait l’éclat lumineux des cheveux de Ginny à travers des branches sinueuses qui s’étendaient, la regardait disparaitre à toute vitesse vers le haut, vers le ciel. Elle se demandait, parfois, comment ce serait si Ginny allait dans un endroit où Harry ne pourrait pas la suivre.

Elle y pensa désormais, alors que la voix de Dumbledore esquissait doucement l’histoire très dépouillée des Reliques, d’une enfance dont il avait honte, de Grindelward, sa vie, sa chute, sa défaite.

Elle y réfléchit, et elle rêva du sol de la Chambre : sombre et mouillé et froid. Elle rêva et c’était un souvenir : une petite personne étendue sur ce sol froid, sa robe noire, ses longs cheveux roux.

Quand Dumbledore l’emmena avec lui sur ce rocher dans la mer, elle n’était pas censée le sauver. Elle ne l’avait jamais été. Dumbledore avait voulu, toute sa vie à lui, à elle, qu’elle sauve tout le monde sauf lui. Et sauf Tom, bien sûr. On ne peut pas sauver tous les enfants.

Harry regarda l’eau froide. Elle aida Dumbledore à boire le poison, même quand il la supplia d’arrêter, parce que c’est ce qu’il lui avait demandé. Elle prit le médaillon avec elle. Elle vit Malfoy debout, tremblant, incapable de terminer sa tâche. Elle vit Severus le faire à sa place. Elle vit Dumbledore tomber.

Elle ne pleura pas, parce qu’elle s’était entrainée à ne plus pleurer dans un placard sous l’escalier. Elle hurla des malédictions, parce que Cedric était mort trente centimètres à sa droite, pour _rien_ , ces larges épaules et ce regard sympathique et cette justice. Rien de tout ça n’était juste : elle le hurla.

Elle lança des malédictions car Sirius était tombé dans le Voile, le mauvais nom sur les lèvres, car il avait vécu dans le passé et elle l’avait regardé et avait vu un futur où elle avait une famille qui ne la haïssait pas. Elle roussit les talons de Rogue avec sa rage, essaya d’oublier qu’elle s’était interposée entre Sirius et Lupin et Peter à treize ans, en leur disant de faire mieux que ceux qui les avaient trahis.

Rogue hurla qu’il n’était pas un lâche, et peut-être qu’il ne l’était pas, mais il y avait des choses bien pires que d’en être un.

Harry ne rentra pas à la maison. C’était la guerre. C’était son héritage. Dumbledore l’avait étendu à ses pieds : sept Horcruxes, qui attendaient. Un homme, mourant. Une jeune femme pour le porter sur ses épaules. La Survivante, qui devrait mourir : mais Dumbledore ne lui avait pas encore parlé de ça.

Ils l’inhumèrent. Harry partit, et Ron et Hermione refusèrent de la laisser partir seule.

Ils trouvèrent le vrai médaillon au Ministère, la coupe dans un coffre dans les tréfonds de Gringotts. Hermione coupa les cheveux de Harry dans une forêt lugubre, puis ceux de Ron, et attacha les siens. Ils coururent et marchèrent et se cachèrent ; ils combattirent et dormirent. Harry et Hermione dansèrent dans la tente comme lorsqu’elles avaient un jour tournoyé dans le dortoir au son de la musique enchantée par Lavande. Ron écouta la radio de Lee Jordan, les listes de noms, en espérant n’en reconnaitre aucun. Les mois passèrent, longs et éprouvants, et puis ils rentrèrent chez eux.

« Nous avions une sœur », dit Aberforth Dumbledore quand il leur montra le passage pour retourner au château. Harry repoussa sa frange hors de ses yeux. « Ariana, dit Aberforth. Elle était adorable. Je parie qu’à chaque fois que mon frère te regardait, il se sentait coupable. »

Quand Harry mit à nouveau le pied sur le sol de Poudlard, elle avait vieilli. Elle n’avait jamais fait son âge. Elle avait enterré Dobby sur une plage paisible. Elle avait entendu Hermione hurler sur le sol en marbre du manoir des Malfoy. Elle avait libéré un dragon, était tombé dans de l’eau froide, avait perdu Ron et l’avait récupéré. Elle s’était tenue devant les tombes des parents qu’elle n’apprendrait jamais à connaitre.

Ils sortirent du passage en rampant et trouvèrent les membres de l’A.D. dispersés autour d’eux : Parvati et Lavande se soutenant l’une l’autre et souriant de toutes leurs dents à leur vue ; Dennis Crivey qui regarda furtivement de derrière son frère Colin ; Hannah Abbott avec un bleu sur la joue, qui parlait gentiment à un premier année dont la robe avait un ourlet vert ; Nevy qui avait grandi et dont le visage était terriblement fermé.

Ginny avait les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval négligée, les manches relevées jusqu’aux coudes pendant qu’elle transportait des pasties à la citrouille, des farces des Weasley, et d’autres matériels de guerre.

Harry avait une panoplie de Horcruxes trouvés et brisés. Elles avaient des jours de voyage dans les pieds, des nuits froides et des forêts tranquilles et de grandes étendues de terrains rocailleux. Ginny avait une légion d’enfants derrière elle, armés et effrayés et puissants. Ses cheveux étaient comme une bannière de guerre et elle avait de la saleté entre ses taches de rousseur.

Les mains de Harry lui parurent vides d’une manière qui n’était pas arrivée depuis une éternité, alourdies par de vieilles épées et des médaillons qui lui murmuraient à l’oreille, l’héritage d’une guerre. Elle traversa la salle, ses cheveux tombant sur ses yeux, son cœur martelant sous son sternum. Ginny leva les yeux ; et ni l’une ni l’autre ne faisaient leur âge, ni l’enfant de sous l’escalier, ni la première année qui s’effaçait de plus en plus dans sa robe noire de seconde main. Quand les détraqueurs arrivèrent, elles tombèrent toutes deux plus vite que les autres, et elles avaient toutes deux appris comment créer leur patronus, comment avancer dans ce froid éternel malgré tout.

Il y avait trois éraflures, presque des marques de griffes, sur le bras de Ginny et une contusion sur son menton. Harry aussi avait de nouvelles blessures. Elles se raconteraient leurs histoires plus tard, mais pour l’instant Harry passa les doigts le long de la mâchoire de Ginny, se pencha vers elle, et l’embrassa au milieu de cette pièce bondée.

Lavande les siffla. Ginny referma les doigts dans les cheveux courts que Harry avait à la base du crâne.

Les couloirs de Poudlard avaient été en guerre, discrètement, depuis des mois, tout comme les campagnes et le Ministère et le Chemin de Traverse l’avaient été. Mais la Survivante était revenue à Poudlard pour trouver le dernier morceau de l’âme hideuse de Tom Jedusor, et Tom le savait.

Ce ne fut pas très différent. Colin Crivey reçu un sort dans les côtes. Il tomba et ne se releva pas. Des dents se refermèrent sur la peau de Lavande, et elle tomba sur les dalles froides de Poudlard. Fred Weasley mourut non pas en racontant une blague, mais en riant à celle d’un autre. Percy regarda le visage de son frère se relâcher. Percy tua l’homme qui l’avait tué. Percy porta le corps de Fred jusque la Grande Salle et l’allongea avec les autres.

Ce ne fut pas très différent. Ils trouvèrent le diadème et le détruisirent. Voldemort donna son ultimatum. Harry entra dans la Forêt. Ses mains étaient froides dans la brise fraîche. Des arbres s’agitaient devant lui et des brindilles craquaient sous ses pieds et elle marcha vers la Forêt, en tournant et retournant la Pierre dans sa main.

Elle avait trouvé des licornes mortes et des familles d’araignées et des dragons en cage dans cette forêt. Une Ford roulait en liberté quelque part dans ce sous-bois. Ici elle avait eu peur, s’était perdue, et s’était cachée, dans cette étendue sauvage à la lisière de l’endroit le plus sûr qu’elle connaissait, qui n’était pas sûr du tout. Elle avait passé des moments volés avec Ginny ici, dans les airs, des mains froides serrées sur des balais volés.

Des moments volés ; ils étaient tous volés. Il fallait les rendre tôt ou tard. Harry avait grandi avec des trous dans sa vie, et elle le savait mieux que quiconque. L’accueil de Molly Weasley lui avait fait l’effet d’un cadeau, à chaque fois, chaque période de vacances, chaque Noël, chaque étreinte étouffante : elle ne s’était jamais attendue à ce qu’on la laisse entrer dans cette cuisine chaleureuse pour toujours. Les pour toujours n’existaient pas. Pour personne, pas même pour Tom Jedusor, et ce même s’il pensait qu’il était spécial.

On ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement, le vent dans les dents, les mains agrippées au temps qu’on avait pris et qu’on ne nous avait pas donné.

Harry tourna la Pierre dans sa main trois fois et fit le vœu de voir ses fantômes.

Ils avaient ses yeux, ses cheveux, son amour. Ils étaient autour d’elle, translucides, l’obscurité dansante de la forêt visible à travers eux. Harry mit ses mains froides dans sa robe, parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas supporter l’idée de les tendre vers eux et de rien trouver à toucher.

« Ma petite fille », dit James, et Harry était presque aussi grande que lui désormais, presque aussi vielle que lui, presque morte elle-aussi.

« Harry », dit Lily. Remus et Sirius, qui se tenaient à côté d’elle, accusaient tellement plus d’années qu’elle. Lily était si jeune : vingt ans, une mère, une veuve pendant quelques minutes avant de partir elle-aussi. « Harry, nous sommes tellement fiers de toi.

— J’ai peur, maman », dit-elle. Harry s’était entrainée à ne plus pleurer dans un placard sous l’escalier. James et Lily étaient trop jeunes. Les joues décharnées de Sirius, les cicatrices de Remus, même maintenant qu’ils reposaient en paix, étaient trop vieilles. Le corps de Remus avait-il déjà refroidi, là-bas dans la Grande Salle, allongé sous le plafond étoilé ? Harry se rappela Hermione qui parlait à voix basse de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , à onze ans, solitaire, les yeux grands ouverts.

Harry avait appelé ses morts, et ils étaient venus. Lavande aussi était allongée là-bas, et maintenant elle était ici, translucide, sur la terre froide. Ses doigts brillaient, même maintenant, avec le vernis à ongle violet pailleté qui avait toujours empesté leur dortoir. Elle était trop jeune. Elle avait presque l’âge de Lily.

« Hé, dit Lavande. Donne des baffes aux Mangemorts pour moi, okay ? Et dis à Parvati que je suis désolée. »

Harry ne pouvait pas parler. Remus fit un pas en avant et mit une main qu’elle ne pouvait pas sentir sur son épaule. C’était censé la réconforter. Harry ferma les yeux. « Tu as été si courageuse, dit Remus. Il faut juste que tu fasses un dernier petit effort.

— Nous t’aimons, dit James.

— Moi aussi », chuchota-t-elle. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils n’étaient plus là.

L’histoire ne fut pas très différente. Harry ne sortit même pas sa baguette. Quand on lui donna l’opportunité de monter dans un train sans regarder en arrière, elle regarda en arrière. Narcissa préférait la vie de son fils à la cause de son mari. Hagrid rapporta le corps de Harry jusque Poudlard, tout comme il l’avait portée quand elle était bébé, pour la sortir des ruines de Godric’s Hollow.

Il y aurait des gens qui diraient qu’elle était bénie, pour des années à venir… pour des générations. Il y aurait des gens qui diraient qu’elle était belle, ou aimante, ou bonne. Mais quand Harry se releva du sol de Poudlard, couverte de poussière, les gens présents dirent seulement qu’elle était vivante. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes : enseignants et étudiants, adultes et enfants qui se battaient pour des choses qui méritaient qu’on meurt pour elles. Nevy tira l’épée du Choixpeau et trancha la colonne vertébrale de Nagini.

Harry avait rêvé de flashs verts toute sa vie ; du hurlement de sa mère, du cri de son père, de la douleur sur son front. Voldemort ne cria pas quand il mourut. Il tomba avec un murmure, puis un bruit sourd. Harry cligna des yeux tandis que le vert se dissipait. Sa cicatrice ne lui ferait plus jamais mal jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.

Après la guerre, Ginny passa les essais pour la ligue junior de Quidditch, puis passa semi-professionnelle. Quand les Harpies l’engagèrent comme poursuiveuse remplaçante, Harry l’invita à déjeuner au restaurant et elles levèrent leur verre à la fille de onze ans qui, avant les journaux et les Jedusor et les serpents, avait fixé le plafond noir de sa chambre et avait dit à un inconnu célèbre qu’elle entrerait dans l’équipe de sa Maison.

Harry suivit la formation de base des Aurors avec Parvati et quelques autres membres de l’A.D. qui étaient intéressés. Hermione refusa, bien que les Aurors essayèrent de la courtiser pendant des mois. « Ils devraient être soulagés, en fait, dit Harry à Hermione. Tu ne suis pas très bien les règles, malgré ta réputation. Nous t’avons fait perdre cette habitude dès la première année, et c’est devenu une _habitude_.

— Comme si _toi_ tu suivais les ordres. » Hermione renifla et Harry sourit.

Il fallut quatre années de correspondance tranquille et de longues randonnées pour que Nevy offre à Hannah Abbott un bouquet de marguerites. Le visage de Nevy passa au rouge vif quand Hannah l’embrassa sur la joue pour la remercier et lui tint la main tout le reste de l’après-midi. Dennis Crivey passa en revue toutes les photos de son frère, une par une, et publia un livre qui montrait des images de la guerre prise par un garçon qui n’avait pas survécu.

Harry offrit des fleurs à ses parents à Godric’s Hollow, sur la tombe vide de Sirius et sur la tombe occupée par Remus. Elle alla voir Tonks, et Fred, et Colin, et Lavande.

Mais elle alla aussi au petit appartement partagé par Parvati, Hannah et Nevy, à quelques rues du Chemin de Traverse. Elles avaient des souris dans les murs et la peinture de la porte s’écaillait, mais Nevy faisait pousser des marguerites et des cornichons dans une boîte sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en profitant de chaque rayon de lumière.

Molly Weasley prit le thé avec Harry toutes les semaines, avec Andromeda Tonks et la filleule de Harry, Teddy Lupin (de son nom complet Theodora). Teddy changeait ses cheveux en rose chewing-gum quand elle voulait qu’on la regarde et Ginny l’emmena dans le verger derrière la maison et lui apprit à voler sur un petit jouet balai avant même qu’elle n’apprenne à courir.

Harry prenait le thé avec Hagrid et cachait ses biscuits durs comme de la pierre sous des serviettes pour les jeter plus tard. Luna les emmenait regarder les étoiles et leur parlait de constellations dont personne d’autre n’avait jamais entendu parler. Harry passait des soirées avec Ron et des bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu dans l’arrière-boutique mal éclairée du magasin de farces et attrapes de George. Parfois Hermione et Ginny venaient, ou George et Lee aussi, ou tout un rassemblement de l’A.D. ; mais parfois c’était juste Harry et Ron, comme ce premier jour dans l’Express, et ils n’avaient pas vraiment besoin de parler.

Elle prenait son café du matin et un déjeuner sur le pouce avec Parvati, et toutes deux avaient autant de bleus que de taches d’encre. Hermione passait en coup de vent pendant leurs déjeuners une fois de temps en temps, quand elle ne harcelait pas des politiciens et ne donnait pas de discours démagogiques. Ils essayaient toujours de donner de plus grands bureaux à Harry, mais elle trouvait toujours le moyen de refuser.

Le soir, Harry redescendait ses manches et utilisait la poudre de Cheminette. Les joueurs de Quidditch professionnels avaient un emploi du temps aussi tardif et erratique que celui des Aurors, donc la petite maison était aussi souvent vide qu’occupée. Elle voyait les signes de la présence Ginny dans la vaisselle laissée dans l’évier, ou les petites notes posées sur la chaise préférée de Harry. _Maman m’a encore envoyé du caramel écossais, mange-le s’il te plait, je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Les filles refusent de me laisser entrer dans le vestiaire si j’en ramène encore._

C’était une petite maison, mais elle était plus grande que tous les endroits où Harry avait vécu. Les fenêtres étaient bancales. Il fallait donner un coup de pieds ou deux dans le fourneau pour qu’il démarre. Luna les avait aidées à peindre tous les murs, avant que Ron et Hermione ne les aident à installer tous les meubles en les lévitant, et chaque surface avait fini avec une nuance légèrement différente de blanc mat, mais Harry l’aimait bien quand même.

Harry rendait visite aux vivants, et elle rendait visite aux morts. Elle faisait partie des vivants, et elle ne l’oubliait pas, sauf pendant les pires des pires journées.

Dans un placard sous des escaliers, elle avait appris toute seule à ne pas pleurer. Dans cette maison bien à elle, elle se rappela comment on faisait.

Elle apprit à rire quand elle brûlait le bacon dans la cuisine, avec les bras de Ginny enveloppés autour de sa taille et le menton de Ginny posé sur son épaule, son nez couvert de taches de rousseur plissé. Harry invitait des gens chez elle – elle jouait aux échecs avec Ron, avait un club de lecture avec Hermione et Parvati, des dîners à thèmes bizarres avec Luna – et elle fermait la porte à clé ensuite : pas pour s’enfermer, mais pour empêcher le reste d’entrer.

Les nuits de pleine lune, quand Harry se rappelait avoir treize ans et rêver que Sirius l'emmènerait avec lui, Ginny serrait son épaule et l’emmenait voler enveloppée dans des années et des années de pulls Weasley. Les nuits pluvieuses, quand l’humidité froide de la Chambre s’infiltrait dans les os de Ginny, Harry sortait les balais et ils allaient faire la course entre les arbres en dehors de la ville. Elles rentraient trempées. Ginny préparait leur chocolat chaud et Harry préparait leur nid de couvertures sur le canapé et elles se réveilleraient le lendemain matin, enchevêtrées dans les couvertures et bien au chaud.

Il y avait des nuits où elles ne volaient pas. Il y avait des nuits où Harry était fatiguée ou Ginny était triste, donc Ginny lui parlait des vieilles farces de Fred, et Harry parlait d’affaires des Aurors dont elle n’était pas censée parler. Elles mangeaient des tomates du jardin personnel que Nevy avait dans les serres du cours de Botanique. Parfois elles lisaient les livres que Hermione leur prêtait, mais seulement parfois.

Harry brûlait le bacon et elle fermait les portes à clé. Ginny se moquait gentiment de ses cheveux ébouriffés et l’embrassait sur leur tapis défraichi, entre leurs murs mal peints.

Harry se sentait comme une voleuse, parfois ; quand elle se réveillait dans la douce lumière d’un dimanche matin et se sentait en sécurité, se sentait en paix. Des moments volés, sur des balais volés ; mais ensuite Ginny se retournait, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux lourds de sommeil, et elle souriait en voyant Harry dans la lumière du matin. Elles se levaient ensemble. Le monde avancerait lentement, et le carrelage de la cuisine serait froid sous leurs pieds nus.


End file.
